The House of the Dead: Demented Version!
by mechasonic156
Summary: Stadium Productions presents to all of you a parody that you will never forget! Featuring agents G Rogan and a crazy mad scientist, be prepared to enter... The House of the Dead Demented version! Reviews are always welcome!
1. Introduction and Characters!

**Introduction**

**Narrator: **Welcome, fellow readers to one of the weird, wackiest, hilarious, and partially idiotic interpretation of what the ever-so-popular rail shooter, THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD, is all about. Personally, it is my favorite rail-gun shooter because of all the zombies, missions, chapters, people, characters, HEAD A-SPLODE! kind of thing… You get the idea. Well, now its time to tell you all about HOUSE OF THE DEAD! It all began with a crazy dude named Dr. Roy Curien… is it Rudy? Or is it Charles? Anyways, this young man tries to find a cure for his sick son, but he becomes insane and creates zombies-OF-THE-DEAD! They are set loose and they eat the scientists-OF-THE-DEAD! Then, they start roaming around inside and outside the mansion-OF-THE-DEAD! OH NO! But two AMS (American Misbehavior Society) agents, Agent G and Agent Rogan go to Curien's to investigate the disappearances of these dead scientists! But what dangers will they encounter as they travel through the HOUSE OF THE DEAD! MWA HA HA HA!

**Characters**

_House of the Dead 1_

Agent Rogan: Agent Rogan of the AMS (American Misbehavior Society) is the main hero of this series. He is also the humorous, light-hearted, and to put it this way, "idiotic" partner of Agent G. He and his partner go on a little trip to investigate at a mansion belonging to a very intelligent young man named Dr. Curien, hoping to find out why many scientists from the DBR are disappearing all around and inside of the area. Personally, he is only there to rescue his girlfriend, Sophie Richards, an employee and personal assistant to Dr. Curien. Nineteen years later, Rogan disappears in the tall DBR lab facility, thus making his nineteen-year-old daughter, Lisa Rogan, and his old partner G go out into the middle of nowhere to find him.

Agent G: Agent Rogan's down-to-Earth, cold-hearted gunman from the AMS. Unlike Rogan, G is not so easily distracted. He always seems to say cruel statements about Rogan and his stupidity, and it he is also known to have the most common sense than any other AMS member in his unit because of his intelligence and that fact that he likes to ponder about the illogical events that occur in this story. He also seems to not have a liking for humor, cuz' it will take a LOT more than a joke to make G smile. Before the investigation of the Curien Mansion, was only a merciless and strict agent from the AMS, but after the Curien Mansion Incident, his view of the world itself began to change. Nineteen years later, G goes on a search for Rogan with his nineteen-year-old daughter Lisa in the Tower of Babel er, I mean the EFI lab facility.

Dr. Roy Curien: The extremely intelligent geneticist and biochemist who started it all. The founder and current leader of the DBR, Dr. Curien is the head honcho in his genetic labs that are said to contain inhumane experiments and what-nots of that sort. His original goal was to find a cure for his sick son, Daniel Curien, who was suffering from a rare, but odd illness that always kept him bedridden. One day, Dr. Curien finally snaps after trying to find the perfect cure for that dang illness, and begins to make inhumane experiments and unleash them amongst the other scientists just for the heck of it. Dr. Curien hates big businesses and the AMS, but he loves cheese and crackers with a helping of a glass of milk with some cookies.

Sophie Richards: Agent Rogan's girlfriend and personal assistant to the mad Dr. Curien. She is kidnapped by the Dr. Curien and kept inside of the mansion by the Hanged Man, a gruesome experiment created by Dr. Curien himself. She is also the mother of Lisa Rogan.

**Bosses**

Chariot (Type 27): A three meter tall muscular zombie covered in thick, heavy metal plates of armor. The Chariot's primary weapon is a gigantic pole arm axe, and the only known weak spot of this ferocious creature is the small, glowing red crystal encrusted on the middle of its chest. This is also the same creature that "kills" Sophie with one swing of its axe.

The Hanged Man (Type 041): A blue-skinned, bat-like creature with claws on both the hands and feet. This experiment is also known to have a control over the undead bats in the area. This creature drags Sophie towards the back of the Curien Mansion, telling that she will never escape ALIVE! This creature's weak point is his chest.

Hermit (Type 6803): A gigantic mutant spider that guards the forbidden entrance and passageways of the Curien Research labs. This creature likes to attack by biting, scratching, and throwing up green venom balls on people. Its weak point is his head.

Magician (Type 0): A horned, half-armored humanoid with the ability to move quickly, emit fireballs, and levitate. This experiment turns against Dr. Curien near the end of G and Rogan's journey through the mansion. Unfortunately, there is no known weakness for this masterpiece.


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

**October 18th, 1995**

**Dr. Curien: **Dum de dum dum... ah ha! I have just finished my newest creation! The awesome… the amazing… ULTRA SUPER HAMBURGER AND MILK AND COOKIE DELUXE! I will be rich! _Takes a bite out of the chocolate cookie in his hand_

_(His son, a young boy by the name of Daniel Curien, steps into his father's laboratory with a sick look on his face.)_

**Daniel: **Father… I don't feel so good.

**Dr. Curien: **_Places another slice of cheese onto his stack of cheese on a cracker _Not now, Daniel! I'm busy with my latest creation.

**Daniel: **But Father, this is urgent!

**Dr. Curien: **_Frustrated _Not now silly, I'm busy.

**Daniel: **I think I'm gonna puke…

_(Daniel rushes out from Dr. Curien's lab while Dr. Curien sits down at his desk, writing some notes about the cheese and cracker experiment. Outside of the laboratory, Daniel can be heard puking his guts out while Dr. Curien takes a nap and snores for the rest of the moment. After Daniel returns with a faint, queasy look on his face, a chunk of the lab's ceiling falls on Dr. Curien's head, thus awakening the poor fellow. He looks around, confused and unwary of what just happened.)_

**Dr. Curien: **_Very tiredly _Huh? What just happened? _looks at Daniel _DEAR GOD! What happened to you! Are you sick! Why didn't you tell me about this sickness earlier!

**Daniel: **_Squints angrily _I did.

**Dr. Curien: **I know! s_hoves a thermometer into Daniel's mouth _I'll take your temperature!

_(Dr. Curien waits for a few seconds, then he takes the thermometer out of his son's mouth and takes a short glance at it.)_

**Dr. Curien: **My God, Daniel, your temperature is all the way up to 6,892 degrees Celsius!

**Daniel: **Um, Father, I think you're reading it wro-

**Dr. Curien: **Quiet, boy! Negative thinking will make your sickness even worse!

**Daniel: **Oh.

_(Curien throws the thermometer behind him and he proudly stands in a dramatic position with Daniel looking on.)_

**Dr. Curien: **_Dramatic Lord of the Rings voice _I shall create a cure for my son's incurable illness! _dramatic pause_

**Daniel: **Father, you're overreacting.

**Dr. Curien: **_Angry _Daniel, go to your room!

**Daniel: **Aw, man. _leaves the scene_

**Curien: **_Confused _Now, where was I? _surprised _Aha! I remember! I must find a cure for my son's incurable illness! _resumes dramatic pose_

**Daniel: **You sure it isn't a cold? Or even the stomach flu?

**Dr. Curien: **_Annoyed and angry _Back to your room, Daniel!

_(Daniel is heard mumbling out loud and stomping his feet while he goes upstairs. The door is heard slamming behind him.)_

**Dr. Curien: **I shall create a cure for my son's illness! But how? _pondering _Hmm… _happily _I'VE GOT IT!

**Narrator: **And so, Dr. Curien created a simple plan of converting his mansion into a whole DBR facility! Dr. Curien also began to hire a bunch of random scientists that study in the field of biology, genetics, and DNA. One of the employees hired by the doctor was Sophie Richards, a woman who is also Agent Rogan's girlfriend/fiancé. All of the scientists are currently happy with their work, but they are unaware of their boss's questionable sanity. Uh oh, here's Dr. Curien now! What is he currently planning to do?

_(Dr. Curien is currently eating some chocolate chip cookies and drinking a big mug of coffee inside of his office. He seems to writing on a piece of paper about some kind of plan…)_

**December 14th, 1998**

**Dr. Curien: **Ha ha ha, with these plans, I shall rule the world with my magnificent creations! Thanks to the wonderful world of science, my plans will be possible to carry out! I am the greatest! I am the coolest! I am the- eh?

_(Some kids from the outside start tapping and banging on the office window. Dr. Curien notices this, and he tries to shoo the children away. Instead, they continue to make funny faces at the window, which eventually leads to Dr. Curien become very furious.)_

**Dr. Curien: **_Muttering to himself _Stupid kids… _yells at the kids _What do you all want!

**The Kids: **We want to see Daniel!

**Dr. Curien: **_Very suspicious _Are you friends of his?

_(The children glance in each other in confusement, but they all warily shake their heads.)_

**Dr. Curien: **_Angrily _THEN GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP ALL OF YOUR HEADS OFF! _throws a vase at the window_

_(The vase quickly shatters the office window, and the frightened children scamper away. Dr. Curien makes his way towards his desk and sits on his roller chair, grumpily muttering to himself. Sophie Richards opens the office door and comes in with an excited look on her face. She is carrying a box of Krispy Kreme Donuts, but Dr. Curien doesn't seem to notice.)_

**Sophie: **_Excitedly _Guess what, Dr. Curien? I was able to file all of the work papers that you gave me last night! Isn't that fabulous?

**Dr. Curien: **_Flapping his hand lazily to Sophie _Yeah, whatever. Just… don't do anything stupid.

**Sophie: **_looks at the broken office window, concerned _Doctor, what happened to your window?

**Dr. Curien: **Oh, nothing. I was…_kind of decisive _a little stressed out, that's all. _turns his chair to face Sophie _By the way, did something new happen?

**Sophie: **No, not really. _enthusiastically _But I bought some donuts from Krispy Kreme! Which one do you want, glazed, or raspberry-filled?

**Dr. Curien: **_Eagerly, almost greedy-like _Ooh, ooh, give me one of those glazed beauties! _snatches the whole box of glazed donuts and takes a savage bite out of one of the donuts _Mmm… donutty goodness.

**Sophie: **_Concerned _By the way you were acting Dr. Curien, you seemed pretty crazed out. Is something wrong?

**Dr. Curien: **_Nervous _N-no, I-I'm just stressed out by all of the work that I have to do. _walks over to the broken window and motions points to the city ahead _You see that, my dear Sophie? I have not been out into that city for years. All these years, I have tried to look for a cure for my son's incurable illness, but it is taking way too long. _impatiently pacing back and forth _Everyday, I have to face questions of others such as _mocking voice _:"Dr. Curien, we can't find this," or "Dr. Curien, what is that," and so on and so forth. _stops and takes a deep breath _I am too stressed out by humanity's ways. _to himself_ Someday, I'll have this filthy world to myself. _faces Sophie again _By the way, you look quite fantastic in that nice clothing of yours. Are you going somewhere tonight?

**Sophie: **_Flattered, but embarrassed; blushing _Oh, not really. I have to meet someone tonight for a slightly special meeting.

**Dr. Curien: **_Very shyly; looking downwards with hands behind his back _Well… maybe afterwards, you and I can go over to a fancy restaurant and hang out sometime. You know, so that we can know each other better. Besides, it's getting quite lonely around here with no one to help me out, and I need someone to look after my son when I'm not around. So what do you say, Sophie?

**Sophie: **_Thinking _I don't know, I have many things to-_Sophie's cellphone rings _Um, hold on a sec!_checks her cellphone _It's my fiancé!

**Dr. Curien: **_Shocked/stunned look on his face _W-wha…!

_(Sophie is currently talking on the cellphone with Rogan, her fiancé, while Dr. Curien still stands there in shock. Sophie finally ends her conversation with her fiancé, and she glances back at Dr. Curien, who is still stunned and in a world of shock. Most of all, he seems to be very, very stiff like a statue.)_

**Sophie: **_Very concerned _Dr. Curien, are you alright? You seem pretty… well, you know… shocked.

**Dr. Curien: **_Finally realizes that he is still in reality _Huh…?

**Sophie: **Is everything okay? You don't look happy.

**Dr. Curien: **_Grumpy and sarcastic _Does it look like I'm happy? Of course not! There's too much work to do, and so little time! I need money to pay off all of this equipment! I don't have ENOUGH!

**Sophie: **Alright sir, calm down. What you need to do is to find some allies that will support you in both funding and equipment. Like the Umbrella Corp. or something like that.

**Dr. Curien: **_Thoughtfully _Hmm… you know, that actually might work! Good job, Sophie.

_(But Dr. Curien begins to think even more about what would happen if he did join the Umbrella Corp. He imagines seeing Umbrella scientists and agents dancing around, singing to a Monty Python-like song. He reconsiders this in his mind.)_

**Dr. Curien: **Then again, I think I'd be happier if I just let the DBR Corp. stay where it stands.

**Sophie: **_Heads to the door _Well, it is your choice._opens the door and walks out, but then opens it again with her head poking through _Just to let you know, I left some extra donuts in the snack lounge, just in case._leaves and shuts the door_

_(Once again, Dr. Curien makes his way towards his chair and desk, and he sits down, pondering about all of the events that have just went through. He thinks and he thinks and he thinks until his brain begins to hurt. Dr. Curien finally sits up with an idea growing in his head.)_

**Dr. Curien: **_To himself; angrily _Big businesses, feh! Who needs them? I am good without them! Besides, my mind alone has the intelligence needed to continue my work! _happily; almost stupidly _That's why I'm going to take over the world and enslave humans with an army… OF THE DEAD! _laughs manically_

**Narrator: **And so, our favorite mad scientist decides to create an army… OF THE DEAD! This leads to the house… OF THE DEAD! Ahem… well, not quite. By the way, if Dr. Curien's home is a mansion, then why do they call it a house? I mean, did he convert or something? He must have- oh wait a minute, I'm getting off topic. What will happen to the DBR Facility? Who exactly Rogan, Sophie's fiance? Stay tuned after these intermissions to find out!


	3. Intermission 1: SuperDuper Spy Peoples

**Intermission #1: Super-Duper Spy Peoples! **

_Stats_

_Thomas Rogan_

_Age: Around his mid 20s, early 30s_

_Likes: Sophie, AMS, fudge covered sundaes_

_Dislikes: Dr. Curien, Goldman, DBR, the scary mean things that G always says to him_

_Codename: Eagle Eye_

_G_

_Age: I have no friggin' clue (could possibly be older than Rogan himself)_

_Likes: Himself, guns, his gun collection, himself, and the AMS. Did I already mention that he likes himself?_

_Dislikes: Rogan's dumb decisions, Dr. Curien, just about everybody he comes in contact with_

_Codename: Quicksilver_

**Narrator: **Rogan and G are two AMS (American Misbehavior Society) agents with great skills, talents, and experience. They are ready to take on anything, even if their own lives are in jeopardy!

_(A zombie is walking towards the two with its arms outstretched. G and Rogan are trying to do the best they can, while they try to shoot it down. Rogan hides behind G in a frightened matter.)_

**Rogan: **_Cowardly screams _Oh no, it's a very scary zombie! Shoot it G, shoot it!

**G: **_Annoyed and frustrated _Shut up, I'm trying to do the best I can!

_(As the zombie begins to advance, G takes it down with a few shots from his pistol. Rogan happily jumps right in front of his partner. G is not very amused.)_

**Rogan: **Yeah, we did it G, we did it! We defeated the ugly, scary zombie!

**G: **_Not happily _Yeah, whatever. _walks away while Rogan continues to dance around him_

**End of Intermission**


	4. Chapter 2: Meet G and Rogan

**Chapter 2: Meet G and Rogan**

**Narrator: **Hello, and welcome back to the House of the Dead: Demented Version. As you can see, there are two heroes in this story. The first one is Rogan, the second one is G. As you should already know, Rogan and G are both from AMS and were sent to investigate the odd disappearances of some DBR scientists in the DBR Facility (Dr. Curien's research center). Look! Here they are now, driving up towards the mansion of DOOM!

_(A black car is driving up the road and towards the mansion. After a few minutes, the car halts, then two men come out from the black car's front doors. Rogan, who has the spiky hair, is wearing a light brown overcoat with brown pants, a white buttoned-up shirt, and a purple and yellow polka-dotted necktie, while G is wearing a black suit, a white buttoned-up shirt, a pair of glasses, and top it all off, a black necktie. Both of the agents look around the area as they start heading towards Dr. Curien's mansion.)_

**G: **This is it. The DBR Facility is said to be right here on this very dirt. It's also been said that the famous geneticist and biochemist, Dr. Roy Curien, works here.

**Rogan: **Really? I'd like to meet him!

**G: **We will, Rogan, we will. _continues to advance towards the mansion_

_(Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a bunch of scientists from the DBR start running out and from the mansion. G and Rogan have no clue to what is currently taking place at this moment.)_

**Rogan: **_Very excited and happy _Hey G, look! It's a parade! But where are all of the floats?

**G: **_Angrily _It's not a parade, you idiot! Something's wrong!

_(A male scientist in his late 40s runs up to G, grabs him by the collar with both hands, and begs both of the two AMS agents to save him.)_

**DBR Scientist: **_Crazily _Cursed! Cursed! The whole mansion is cursed!

**G: **_Suspicious _What do you mean, "cursed"?

**DBR Scientist: **The Undead! The Undead walk among us! _the scientist runs off_

_(G brushes himself off while Rogan is watching the scientist behind them.)_

**Rogan: **Geez, what's with him?

**G: **_Looks at Rogan _I don't know, but whatever he said, he mentioned the word "undead."

**Rogan: **Undead? Don't you mean… um… never mind.

_(Suddenly, both Rogan and G hear a car door slam and some car wheels screeching. The two agents turn back, only to see that G's car has been stolen and used by another DBR scientist who is apparently freaked out like all the others. G angrily chases the car, but is stopped by Rogan and by the blinding dust cloud left by the car.)_

**Rogan: **_coughing_

**G: **_Extremely angry _You give me back my car, you son of a-

**Rogan: **_Turns around _Sophie!

_(Sophie runs toward Rogan while G is still cursing at the driver in his car. Rogan's arms are outstretched, ready to take his fiancé in his arms. Instead, Sophie goes up to him and slaps him hard in the face.)_

**Sophie: **_Angrily _Didn't you hear my phone calls! You idiot, I've been calling you since this morning! _slaps him again_

**Rogan: **_Scratches his head nervously _Well, Sophie… Me and _grabs G _G have arrived to get you! _nervously _Isn't that right, G?

**G: **No! We are here to invest- _Rogan hits G in the arm _Ow! _quite frustrated _Yes, we have just arrived to come and do whatever your boyfriend said we were gonna do.

**Sophie: **_Suspiciously _Yeah, sure. So where's your car?

**G: **Some retard from inside of the mansion ran outside and stole my car right after Rogan and I went outside to investigate the premises.

**Sophie: **Well that's just great! How do you suppose we get out of here?

**Rogan: **I know! We can walk!

**G: **_Thinks for a few minutes, then faces Rogan and Sophie _This place is way too far from any known civilization around here. Besides, we originally came here to investigate the so-called _Does quotation mark signs _"mysterious" disappearances, not to rescue a stuck up woman and walk home empty handed!

_(A high-pitched scream is heard from inside of the mansion. The trio is silent with crickets nicely chirping in the background. Rogan, who is already terrified and not so happy to be around the area, begins to fidget around nervously.)_

**Rogan: **_Horrified and petrified _I'll… just… go-hide-in-that-corner! _quickly runs away_

_(Fortunately, G grabs Rogan by the collar and drags him back to his original spot.)_

**G: **Don't you even THINK about running away!

_(Suddenly, a bat-like creature with large, sharp claws snatches Sophie up into the air and flies its way towards the mansion.)_

**Sophie: **_Really freaked out _Aaaiieee! Help me! Somebody help me!

**Hanged Man: **Ga ha ha ha! Nobody makes it out of this mansion alive!

**Rogan: **Oh no! Sophie, come back!

_(Both Rogan and G shoot at the Hanged man with all of their might. They manage to hit the creature once, but it somehow manages to fly back to the mansion with Sophie still clinging to its sharp claws.)_

**Rogan: **_Very sadly _Nooo! Sophie, come back to me!

**G: **C'mon, let's go!

**Rogan: **But what about Sophie?

**G: **We'll find her while we search the mansion up ahead! C'mon!

_(The two agents bravely head up towards the Curien Mansion with their pistols ready and loaded in their hands.)_

**Narrator: **Will these two AMS agents have what it takes to explore the spooky Curien Mansion? Will Rogan ever find Sophie, his one and only true love? Will G ever find time to have a coffee break? Find out what happens next after these intermissions!


	5. Intermission 2: Pinball of the Dead

**Intermission #2: Pinball of the Dead**

**First Part:** Four zombies are walking around and down the street.

**Second Part:** A big, rumbling sound is heard throughout the street.

**Third Part: **A giant, silver pinball sends the farthest zombie flying in midair.

**Fourth Part: **The next zombie gets hit by the pinball with another zombie watching in horror.

**Fifth Part: **The pinball crushes the observing zombie with its head and arms still visible. The last zombie hears the noise, but a question mark appears above its head.

**Last Part: **The last zombie turns around, its eyes huge, seeing that an enormous, dark, round shadow is right behind it…

_(Rogan is playing an "arcade machine" version of Pinball of the Dead with James on his left and G sitting down in a nearby corner. Currently, G is reading a newspaper with the headline: "David the Zombie's song, 'Love at First Bite' Is at the Top of Charts")_

**End of Intermission**


	6. Chapter 3: Life vs Death

**Chapter 3: Life vs. Death (Rescue Sophie!)**

_(G and Rogan are seen running towards the mansion. They both stand at either side of the mansion doors with their bodies in the classic "Time Crisis" stance.)_

**G: **On the count of 3, we'll bust through the doors. 1, 2…

**Rogan: **_All sweaty and nervous_

**G: **2 ½, 2 and three quarters… **3**!!!

_(Both Rogan and G bust through the doors, pointing their pistols everywhere. The mansion seems to have no other human beings except for the two agents. Not everything is quiet though, for shuffling noises can be heard from a nearby room.)_

**Rogan: **Well, I guess no one's here. I think we should get out of here…

_(While Rogan continues to look around, G crouches down and observes a multitude of red spots on the floor. He tests the sample by running his finger into one of the puddles, and his facial expression turns to shock as he rubs his fingers together.)_

**G: **_Surprised, but calm _It's blood…

_(Just then, a zombie with a plaid shirt and ripped-up jeans runs towards the agents from another room with incredible speed. G, who is still crouching over the floor with the blood still over his fingers, doesn't notice the scene, but Rogan quickly takes action and shoots the gruesome creature before it grabs either of them. The head of the zombie detaches, rolls upon the floor near G, and stops, its eyes eerily staring straight up at the observing agent. G immediately stands up with the zombie's head in one of his hands.)_

**G: **_Raises zombie head for Rogan to see _What the hell is this?

**Rogan: **_Excited; stupid look on face _It's a dead people's head!

**G: **No, no no! I'm not talking about the head, I'm pointing to that golden chandelier over there! _throws head at chandelier_

**Rogan: **_Freaked out; holding his head _Cursed! CURSED!

_(Suddenly, the golden chandelier falls from the ceiling, revealing That AMS Guy, who was hiding there the whole time. The AMS guy picks himself up and waves at the two confused agents.)_

**AMS Guy: **Howdy, agents!

**Rogan: **_Points gun at That AMS Guy _Gaahhh! A zombie! Get away from me!

**G: **_Calm and serious _Hello, Agent 2,071, or better known yet as the one and only Dan Taylor. We're here to investigate the disappearances of the employees here in this particular mansion.

**Rogan: **_Scratches head _So…you were here before we even reached this place?

**AMS Guy: **_Happily _Yep! And this time, we'll all be okay, cuz' I was just about to call for some reinforcement, cuz' man, are there some nasty critters walkin' around here!

_(All of a sudden, two screeching zombie monkeys jump out of nowhere and attack That AMS Guy. Several splatters of blood squirt right on G and Rogan as they continue to watch the random AMS agent scream and cry out in agony.)_

**Rogan: **_Sadly _There goes our one and only hope of surviving this deadly mission.

_(G takes out his pistol and he shoots all of the zombie monkeys. Both agents get their whole front side splattered with blood.)_

**Narrator: **Forty-five minutes later…

_(G and Rogan have just finished up cleaning up themselves from the bloody mess that occurred forty-five minutes ago. They bust through the multiple rooms looking for clues, evidence, and money to help them on their quest to solving the mysterious disappearances. G is checking the rest of the lobby, while Rogan checks on a seemingly empty guest room with a bookcase, an empty closet, and a four-poster bed. Surprisingly, there are blood stains on the sheets, pillows, and blankets of the bed, and the peculiar sound of crunching can be heard in the room.)_

**Rogan: **_Creaks door open; looks around with pistol in hand _Is it safe? I think its safe. Yes, it's safe.

_(Once again, Rogan goes into his "Time Crisis" stance. He looks around with a ridiculous, but stern look on his face, while he aims his pistol at random, harmless objects. He suddenly stops to take a look at a small chest on top of the bedroom dresser. Rogan opens it, and a little musical tune beings to play.)_

**Rogan: **_Happily; hands together _Aww… that's so CUTE! _sighs _

_(The crunching sound becomes even louder than before. Rogan thinks to himself, reluctant to take the risk of looking behind himself.)_

**Rogan: **_Nervously; in his mind _Should I check it out? It could be another one of those mindless creatures! Then again, it could be something outside… I mean, the window's open, and there's no way that crunching noise is coming from the inside of this room. _crunching noises get even louder _Aargh, I can't take it anymore! It must be coming from that **seemingly** empty closet right behind me!

_(Rogan fully opens the empty closet doors, but nothing is inside. However, the crunching noise can still be heard, making the poor agent confused.) _

**Rogan: **_Confused look on face _What?! No zombie? I must be hearing sounds again. _turns around _Holy bleepin' mother of pearl!

_(A zombie grabs Rogan by the neck and tries to strangle him, but he struggles free. He runs out of the guest room and down the hallway as the zombie slowly staggers right behind him. Rogan trips while rushing down the stairs, and he runs right into G, knocking him down.)_

**G: **_Extremely agitated; smacks Rogan on the head _Get off of me…

_(The zombie runs walks down the stairs towards the two agents, but G saves the day by blasting away at the zombie with his trusty pistol. Rogan is very nervous because of G's upsetting mood and the zombie that nearly scared him half to death.)_

**Rogan: **_Nervous _I'll just go back and-_joyfully_Ooh, a fish tank! Yay!

**G: **_Extremely angry _You dumbbell!_pushes Rogan_

_(Rogan stumbles backward and crashes through a conveniently placed stained-glass window, landing back-first. G takes a glance out of the window and slyly smiles.)_

**Rogan: **_Sad; pouty _You meany! I didn't do anything to you, but you pushed me out the window!_looks at his scraped knee_And look what you did! You scraped my knee!_starts crying_

_(G only frowns gives a "whatever" response to his partner, then leaves the window. Rogan begins to pick glass out from his trench coat, until he sees two dead zombie scientists on the pathway. He jumps back in fear, fumbling through his pockets for his beloved weapon.)_

**Rogan: **_Extremely nervous; holds up pistol with shaky hands _Freeze! Don't move!

_(Even more groans are heard from all around the area as Rogan stands up, holding his insignificant pistol. He looks around, only to see that even more zombies have surrounded him, making him one fresh piece of dead meat.)_

**Rogan: **Crap!

**Narrator: **Oh no! The horror! The pain! The agony! I can't take it any longer! Will Rogan survive this seemingly bloodthirsty mob of evil, brain-eating zombies? What was going through G's mind when he pushed his partner out the window? Will Sophie ever get rescued by her beloved fiancé and his logical partner? Am I truly asking too many questions about the next plotline? Find out what happens next…after this interesting intermission!


	7. Intermission 3: Sophie's Escape

**Intermission#3: Sophie's Attempted Escape**

_(Currently, Sophie Richards, Rogan's fiancé, is trapped and locked up in a cage somewhere near the sewers of the Curien Mansion. Guarding the cage are two generic zombie men armed with nothing more than their own bodies. Sophie thinks to herself as she waits for her "rescuers" to arrive.)_

**Sophie: **_Thinking to herself _Rogan, where are you? You said you were going to bring me home, where it's safe and zombie-proof, but what are you doing? Oh, who am I kidding? Rogan couldn't even tie his shoes without using my help._looks outside of metal cage_But I have figure out a way to escape this horrible mansion. Hmm…_begins to think, then happily concludes_I know! I'll disguise myself as a zombie! That way, those guards will let out of this cage so I can run free!

**Few minutes later…**

_(Sophie is now disguised as one of the undead as she walks up to the front of the cage where the guards are standing. She taps the zombies, and they turn around, facing her.)_

**Zombie 1: **What do you want?

**Sophie: **Oh, um…can you please help me? I'm a zombie just like you two, and I accidentally got stuck inside of this cramped cage. Can you please let out?

**Zombie 2: **Okay.

_(Zombie 2 is just about to open the cage, but Zombie 2 stops him from doing so. He looks at the disguised Sophie suspiciously.)_

**Zombie 1: **Hold on a sec, pal. She needs to **prove **that she's one of us!_looks at Sophie suspiciously _What's the password?

**Zombie 2: **Yeah, what he said.

**Sophie: **_Nervously_Um…brains?

**Zombie 1: **Huh, I thought so. She's not a zombie, just that woman that bat-dude captured earlier.

**Sophie: **Darn! I thought that would work._goes back into corners of the cage_

**Zombie 2: **_Sarcastically_Yeah sure, brains!

**Zombie 1: **People, especially humans, are always referring to stereotypes!

**Zombie 2: **The nerve of some people.

_(Suddenly, Zombie 1 spots a pile of dead corpses and brains nearby.)_

**Zombie 1: **_Points at pile of dead bodies and corpses_Look, **BRAINS**!_jumps in the pile and feeds_

**Zombie 2: **_Excitedly _Give me one of those red and pink beauties!_joins Zombie 1_

**Sophie: **_Annoyed; arms crossed _Jerks.

**End of Intermission**


	8. Chapter 4: The Chariot

**Chapter 4: The Chariot**

**Narrator: **When we last left off with our fantastic hero, Thomas Rogan, he was trapped and thoroughly surrounded by a whole mob of bloodthirsty zombies just waiting to bite a piece of his juicy flesh off._camera angle changes; zooms up on G and That AMS Guy_G and uh…That AMS Guy is back?! But this time, G has a boom box!

**Rogan: **_Getting strangled by a zombie; making weird choking noises_

**AMS Guy: **_Courageous_Don't worry fella, we gotcha!_jumps out from window_

**G: **_Surprised; shouting _Wait, don't jump-

_(That AMS Guy jumps down from the broken, stained-glass window, but falls straight down into a pack of zombies and gets attacked.)_

**G: **_Realizes he's too late; shrugs_…down. Oh well.

**Rogan: **_Face turning blue_Stop thinking to yourself and help me out here!

_(G swiftly shoots the zombie strangling Rogan and jumps out the window. Rogan begins to cough and gasp for air, his hands partially wrapped around his own throat. The numerous zombies crowd around the agents, but G pulls out a CD and inserts it into the boom box. He switches the volume up to full blast, but Rogan looks at his partner, confused.)_

**G: **Dance!

**Rogan: **_Confused_What?

**G: **_Angry; arms waving in air, facing Rogan _Don't look at me! Dance!

_(The music begins to play very loudly from the boom box, and Rogan jumps up and down, excited that his favorite song is playing. Everything goes dark as a yellow spotlight from above focuses on the brown-haired agent, who is standing in a cool pose. While Rogan starts to dance, all of the zombies stop what their doing and watch the agent "bust a move." G, in the background, lightly taps his foot to the beat, despite his unenthusiastic expression. Rogan continues to dance and "strut his stuff" without paying any attention to anything.)_

**Rogan: **_Currently dancing_Oh yeah, woo hoo! Ha ha, yeah!_accidentally kicks a rock while dancing_

_(The rock kicked by Rogan bounces off a nearby stone wall, and hits the boom box, thus making the music stop. Rogan freezes, embarrassed and impatiently waiting for the music to back on. The zombies are still standing around, dumbfounded. G kicks the boom box, and the music starts to play again. Rogan resumes his dancing, but G pushes a bunch of zombies out of the way and near the inner circle where his partner is located.)_

**G: **_Calls out to Rogan_Rogan! Rogan! We have to go and get out of here while we still have the chance!

**Rogan: **_Whiney_No, I don't wanna go!

**G: **_Dragging Rogan away from the spotlight_You're coming with me whether you like it or not!

**Meanwhile, behind the Curien Mansion…**

**Sophie: **_Thinking to herself_For the love of Pete, where the heck is G and Rogan when I need them?! If Rogan really cared for me, I would've been out of this dump long ago!

**Zombie 1: **Hey, hear that?

**Zombie 2: **Yeah! It sounds like a party!

**Zombie 1: **Let's go check it out!

_(Both of the zombie guards leave to check out the distant music on the other side of the mansion. One of them, however, accidentally drops the keys to Sophie's cage, and she grabs them, unlocking herself from her small prison.)_

**Sophie: **_Overjoyed_Yes, I'm free! I'm finally free! But where should I go?

_(The scene returns to where G and Rogan are currently located. Now that the agents are back in the Curien Mansion, both of them have decided that they should continue to look around for some more clues leading to the sudden disappearances of the DBR scientists.)_

**Rogan: **_Runs down a hallway with G chasing after him_Sophie!

**G: **Hold on a sec, Rogan! You don't know where you're going! You might run into some sort of trap, or even worse, another wall!_immediately stops his chase_

_(Just then, Sophie and Rogan run into each other with great impact.)_

**Rogan: **_Happily_Yay, Sophie, you came back to me!

**Sophie: **_Rubbing her head; gets up and slaps Rogan_You idiot! I was waiting and waiting, but you guys didn't come, so I had to free myself!

**Rogan: **_Nervous; fidgety_Y-you aren't mad with me, right?_ridiculously puts arms up in the air_No, Sophie, no! You can't leave me here all alone with those flesh-eating zombies and that grouchy madman of a partner!

**G: **_Angry; arms crossed and looking away_Hmph.

_(The scene changes from normal to dramatic, like a romantic movie scene with G still standing in the background. Rose petals are blowing around in the background as Rogan begs to Sophie on his knees.)_

**Rogan: **_Crying pathetically_Oh Sophie, you are the apple of my eye, the donut to my coffee, the cherry on top of my double choco-latte extra vanilla strawberry butterscotch chocolate fudge sundae, the chicken to my chicken noodle soup, and-

_(G suddenly interrupts with record rip SFX in the background.)_

**G: **_Angrily_Okay, okay, we get it! Now can we go?!

**Rogan: **_Teary-eyed_Oh Sophie, please don't go! I still love you!

**Sophie:**_Happily; teary-eyed_Oh Rogan!

**Rogan: **Oh Sophie!

**Sophie: **Rogan!

**Rogan: **Sophie!

**Sophie: **_Close up_Rogan…

**Rogan:**_Close up_Sophie…

_(Rogan and Sophie run towards each other in slow motion as they run across a field filled with flowers and butterflies. Their arms are wide open as they run towards each other, and then they hug as if nothing wrong has just happened. While the two are still hugging each other, That AMS Guy runs down the same hallway screaming, as steady, thumping noises similar footsteps are coming down the same path.)_

**G: **_Watching AMS Guy run down the hallway_Okay…that is **not** a good sign.

_(Suddenly, a gigantic, metal-plated, 3-meter-tall zombie giant with a small red crystal opening on its chest appears at the end of the hallway. The creature roars loudly, and with one swing of its axe, it hits Sophie right in the middle of her body, slamming her right against the hallway wall. Rogan finally snaps out of his daydream, and he runs and crouches next to where Sophie is laying.)_

**Sophie: **R…Rogan…

**Rogan: **_Very upset; crying_Sophie!_lifts her up_Don't worry Sophie, I'm still here with you!

**Sophie: **_Barely alive_R-Rogan…I just want to tell you something…

**Rogan: **_Trembling_What is it?!

_(Sophie begins to go unconscious, but Rogan rapidly shakes her just to keep her awake.)_

**Rogan: **_Desperate_Tell me! C'mon, wake up! What is it?!

**Sophie: **I just wanted to let you know that…

**Rogan: **_Really desperate_Yes…?

**Sophie: **…You still owe me two dollars for that snack I bought you last week.

**Rogan: **_Confused_What? I thought I paid that a few days ago!

**Sophie: **Goodbye, Ro…Ro…_goes silent_

**Rogan: **_Very sad; in denial_No…Sophie? Sophie?! Please wake up…_picks up Sophie's body_NOOOOOOOOOO!

**G: **_Turns around with pistol in hand; very annoyed_Stop worrying about your dead fiancé, and start worrying about helping me!

**Rogan: **_Happily_Okay!_drops Sophie's body_

_(The chariot roars with small introductory text showing the creature's full name (Chariot Type 27), along with a little three-dimensional chart shown on the corner next to the Chariot, displaying its most vulnerable weak point: the red crystal-like opening on its chest.)_

**Rogan: **_Freaked out_What's that floaty-chart thingy floating right next to that zombie thing?

**G: **I have no idea, but to tell you the truth, I really don't care._shoots at the Chariot_

_(The scene switches to an in-game-like scene depicting the ammo bar, life torches, boss life meter, etc. The Chariot charges directly at the two agents (viewed by their point of view) and swings its axe at them, but both agents dodge the hit._

**Rogan: **Phew, that was close!_starts laughing and taunting the Chariot_Nyah, nyah, nyah! You can't hit-

_(The Chariot slices the spiky top of Rogan's hair off, making his hairstyle into a flat top.) _

**Rogan: **_Shocked_What?!_feels the top of his head_

**G: **_Angrily_Stop fooling around, now isn't the time to goof off!

_(G goes on a shooting rampage and the Chariot's armor becomes heavily perforated with bullet holes. Eventually, the armor falls off, and the Chariot inches away, red with embarrassment. He brushes himself off as Rogan goes on with repairing his hair.)_

**G: **_Shaking his fist at the Chariot_Yeah, you better run! I don't you dare come back, you hear?! I'll rip that crystal right out of your chest if you ever try messing with me again!

_(Meanwhile, Rogan squirts a bunch of crazy glue upon the chopped-off part of his hair, and reattaches it to the top of his head.)_

**Rogan: **_Overjoyed_Now I look good! So, um, …where's Sophie?

**G: **Sophie's **DEAD**.

**Rogan: **Oh yeah._goes into dramatic pose; ridiculously sad_NOOOOOOOO!

**G: **_To Rogan; disgusted_You make me sick. Anyhow, I'm sure we'll make whoever, or whatever, pay for your fiancé's death.

**Female Voice: **_Screaming_ Somebody please help me!

**G and Rogan: **What the…?

**End of Chapter 4**


	9. Intermission 4: Get Back to Work!

**Intermission #4: Get Back to Work!**

_(Dr. Curien is looking at a bunch of security TVs in his mansion's private security room. Every television screen shows a different part of the Curien Mansion (hallways, rooms, etc.), including the area where both agents Rogan and G are wandering about. The doctor takes a sip out of his teacup which sports "Curien's Lucky Cup" around it.)_

**Curien**_Relaxed_Aaah…it seems to me that there are a couple of unwanted intruders inside of my beautiful mansion._camera zooms on screen where G and Rogan are seen_They may have defeated my Chariot, but they will be no match against my next underling!

_(Just then, Curien notices that a bunch of his zombies are dancing, partying, listening to loud, blaring music located on the outside of his mansion, thanks to the help of his security camera TVs.)_

**Curien: **_Looks at TV screen; confused_My, my, what is this?_squints; angrily_What are my creations doing?! They are supposed to be looking for the intruders, not dancing around like a bunch of drunken monkeys!_grabs mansion microphone_

_(The scene changes to the outside of the mansion, where there are a bunch of zombies dancing around to the boom box's music. They halt in their recreation time once Dr. Curien begins to speak.)_

**Curien(Speaker): **_Stern_Attention, all bioweapons upon this premises!_yelling very loudly; angrily_Just what on Earth do you all think you are doing?!

**Zombie 1: **Umm…we're dancing and listening to music?

**Speaker: **Well duh, I already know that! All of you were assigned very important tasks earlier today, and I expected to have a whole population of DBR employees and those intruders killed by this time! But what do I see? A lazy bunch of slackers, that's what I see!

**Zombie 2: **But we were having a good time!_turns and faces other zombies_Right guys?

**Zombies: **_Altogether_Yeah!

**Curien:** _Sighs_I don't care about who or what you all are thinking about, but just do what I say!

**Zombie 3: **No!_raises arms and chants_Music! Music!

**Zombies: **Music! Music!

_(The scene switches back into the security room with the zombies' chanting still heard from the security screen. Curien is covering his ears, hoping that the sound of his creations' rebelling will to cease to continue, but it doesn't. The scene switches back to the outside of the mansion, where all the chanting zombies are located.)_

**Curien: ****SILENCE! GET BACK TO WORK!**

_(The zombies scatter about, frightened by their master's angry voice. Once again, Dr. Curien resumes to his relaxation.)_

**Curien: **Finally, some peace and quiet. Um…what exactly was I doing earlier? Oh yes, now I remember._looks at screen_You can run, but you cannot hide, agents!_laughs manically_

**End of Intermission**


	10. Chapter 5: The Hanged Man

**Chapter 5: The Hanged Man**

_(G and Rogan have just reached another wing of the mansion where they discover the owner to the female voice. A female DBR scientist is hanging off of a banister with a zombie trying to make her fall down to her doom, and another one on the lower floors, trying to claw at her feet. Rogan and G aim their pistols at the zombies.)_

**DBR Scientist: **_Lets go of the banister; screams_

_(While Rogan shoots the two zombies with his pistol, G catches the female DBR scientist. G turns red with embarrassment, due to his shyness with women.)_

**DBR Scientist: **Thank you for saving me.

**G: **_Blinking; partially dazed_Oh yeah, you're welcome._puts scientist down_

**DBR Scientist: **Please save my colleagues. They're all around the mansion, and something's attacking them!

**G: **Uh…sure thing, lady. Anything for you._follows Rogan upstairs_

**Rogan: **_To G; curious_What was that all about?

**G: **Er…nothing. Nothing too important.

**Rogan: **_Laughs to himself childishly_G, do you have a girlfriend?

**G:**_Defensive; a bit nervous_N-no! Of course not! What silly thing made you think that I would have an intimate partner?

**Rogan: **G's got a girlfriend, G's got a girlfriend!

**G: **_Very nervous, annoyed _Hey, will you just shut your mouth and keep going?

**Narrator: **Meanwhile…

_(Dr. Curien quietly enters a small, but almost silent bedroom of Daniel Curien, his only son. In his hand is a small, glass vial containing a glowing yellow liquid inside of it. In the bed of the room lays Daniel, who appears to be coughing and sleeping. Dr. Curien sits upon a stool next to the boy's bed, facing his son with the vial visible in his hand.)_

**Curien: **I know you can hear me, Daniel. It's been a long time since the day I started working in the field of science in order to find the treatment to that dreaded illness of yours._lowers head in grief; scene switches to a front view of Daniel in his bed_

**Curien:** How long has it been? Three or four weeks at most? I know…it feels like I've been working on this for years! But all the more…

_(Dr. Curien holds up the glowing vial up to Daniel's face, partially disturbing him from his sleep.)_

**Curien: **_Very tense, excited_See Daniel, this is the key! This is the key to solving mankind's problems, especially yours…_stands up, turns around with hands behind his back_But why…why must mankind be so sinful? Why does the world have to be like this? Why, why, why?! Why dow it have to be this way?!_starts to cry_

_(Daniel opens his eyes, sits up in bed, and glares at his father, who is currently crying about some sort of nonsense.)_

**Daniel: **You know Dad, I'm really not **that **sick._record rip SFX in background_

**Curien: **What the…_turns around_Daniel, you're alive!

**Daniel: **Of course, Dad, I've been awake since the time you started that stupid speech of yours.

**Curien: **Is that so?

**Daniel: **_Annoyed; a bit upset_Yeah! I was sleeping very well until you kept sticking that glowing vial thing in my face saying,_mocking voice_"This is the key!" After that, I couldn't get any rest.

**Curien: **_Fixes tie_Well…I guess I better get going now! I have to meet up with those pesky agents in Chapter 6!_runs out of the room_

**Daniel: **_Sarcastically_Right on, Dad.

**Narrator: **Back to our main heroes of the story…

**Rogan: **C'mon, G! There's no time to lose!

**G: **Since when did you ever get serious?

**Rogan: **_Serious, almost silly expression on his face_I have my ways, G, I have my ways.

**G: **Oh brother.

**Rogan: **Wow, this mansion is huge!_scratches his head_But I don't seem to remember where we're at.

_(In the background, a gigantic, flashing sign with neon lights is pointing directly at an enormous mansion map with a humongous red X on the map showing "You Are Here". Rogan, however, doesn't seem to notice the sight, and continues to scratch his head in confusement. G reads the giant map and realizes that both he and his partner are located near the entrance of the second research lab.)_

**G: **The map says that we are located somewhere near the second research facility.

**Rogan: **So that means…

**G: **We're getting even closer to the end of this crazy mansion.

**Rogan: **Okay, so let's go!

_(Rogan and G run down the hallway where they find the entrance to the second research lab. Once they reach the door, Rogan tries to open the door while G observes the numerical key pad with an insertion slit next to it.)_

**G: **_Disappointed_We need a key card in order to get into the next area._turns around; notices a sleeping, drooling Rogan_We need-Hey! Wake up! We have a job to do!

_(Rogan yawns, stretches his arms, and rubs his eyes as he begins to awake from his short slumber. G impatiently waits form him, tapping his foot.)_

**Rogan: **_Tiredly_I think I might know where we can find a security card. I saw one earlier while we were going through the first research laboratory.

**G: **_Desperate_Did you grab it? Please tell me you have it, please do.

**Rogan: **_Emptying out coat pockets; to himself_Nope, nope, not in here._to G_Sorry G, I didn't grab it. I didn't really expect that it would have such an impact on our journey.

**G: **_Very angry; shakes Rogan very vigorously_**You idiot! You numbskull! Why didn't you grab it?!?! We need it to get into the next research lab if we ever want to complete this mission!**

**Rogan: STOP!!!**

_(G halts and lets go of Rogan, thus making the spiky-haired agent land on the floor with slight dizziness. G straightens himself up and fixes his tie as if nothing has happened.)_

**Rogan: **If we want to retrieve the security card, we're gonna have to head back, head upstairs, and go out the window for no apparent reason!

**G: **I see…but didn't we already go upstairs beforehand? And just what is your explanation for your plans of going out the window?

**Rogan: **I really have no clue about that one, but my instincts tell me that we should. "Follow your heart," like Sophie used to say.

**G: **_Squints at Rogan; suspicious_Okay…not that I really want to end up like your **DEAD FIANCE!**

**Rogan: **_Gasps; angered_Don't remind me of that…that…that incident! No one talks about my fiancé like that…except for me, of course.

**G:** So now that this key card is our top priority for this time, we should hurry back before something hacks up our time. Now move and get going!

**Rogan: **_Whiney, childish_Awww, do I have to?

**Narrator: Few minutes and several hordes of blood-thirsty zombies later…**

_(Both Rogan and G have reached the roof of the mansion by you guessed it… a window, and are now looking down at the area below them. G notices that at the bottom is the open-area courtyard of the Curien Mansion, which is still a sight to behold.)_

**G: **Finally, were back outside._looks downward towards the courtyard_Wow, the guy who owns this mansion sure loves plants. I wonder if he was also an environmentalist as well…_looks at his watch_One thing's for sure…we've been in the mansion for an awfully long time.

**Rogan: **_Awed; pointing at the moon_Wow, look at the moon! Isn't it pretty?

**G: **_To Rogan; annoyed_Hush! I here something!

_(All of a sudden, out of nowhere, The Hanged Man, the large, bat-like creature that kidnapped Sophie Richards earlier, swoops right in between the two agents with two DBR scientists being held by its long, curved talons. The Hanged Man flies high into the sky, and drops the tow scientists down to their deaths, indicating that this creature is sure to make our tow heroes suffer the same fate. G and Rogan prepare themselves for another battle with one of Curien's crazy creations.)_

**Hanged Man: **_In a high, raspy voice_You shall never escape from this mansion alive!!!

**G: **Um…you already said that before, yet we're still here.

**Rogan: **He's got a point, you know.

**Hanged Man: **Er…You shall never escape from this mansion alive…EVER!

**Rogan: **_Whining; G's shaking his head_Why are you saying that again? You're getting me sooooo confused.

**Hanged Man: **Aw screw this, just die already!

_(The whole scene goes into a serious boss-mode type situation with the same blueprints containing The Hanged Man's anatomy, along with its weak point. Evil zombie bats flutter around the posing bat-creature, but G and Rogan just stand there with G looking at his watch and Rogan just whistling a little tune.)_

**Hanged Man: **_Points at the agents_Aha ha ha ha! You both shall feed my bats quite well!

**G: **_Unamused_Whatever. Just get it over with._reloads his gun_

_(The two agents shoot the Hanged Man, but the bat-like creature dodges the bullets and sends a whole flock of vampire zombie bats out to chase Rogan and G. The flock divides in two, both of them chasing the AMS agents separately.)_

**Rogan: **_Panting; tired_Well, it's been nice knowin' you!

**G: **Nice? Nice?!?! I am **not **even through yet! I'm not going to die just because a crazy scientist's pet bat took advantage of my fear of narrow heights!_aims and resumes shooting his pistol once more_

_(G shoots off the rest of the bat flock following him until there are no more. Angered, The Hanged Man calls upon his other flock to return to his side.)_

**Hanged Man: **You may of defeated my children, but both of you will be no match to my second boss mode!

**G: **Second boss mode?

**Rogan: **_Scratching his head_Children?

_(The Hanged Man swoops down from the air, trying its best to grab and thrown down G and Rogan with its sharp claws. G ducks; however, Rogan is captured within the creature's grasp, screaming.)_

**G: **Oh no!

**Hanged Man: **Now for the fun part!_perches Rogan on the edge of a gargoyle statue by the collar_

**G: **_Hollers at Rogan_Rogan, try to free yourself! If you do that, you can grab onto the side of the roof's shingles, alright?!

**Rogan:**_ Looking down; wide-eyed_Oh what did I do to get myself into this mess?_to G_You know that I'm afraid of heights too!

**G: **I don't remember you telling me anything about your fears.

**Rogan: **_Tearful_Well, now you know the truth!

_(The Hanged Man perches itself on top of the roof as it watches Rogan's collar rip from the edge. Rogan falls down to the bottom of the courtyard, but not before he lands in a pile of conveniently place pillows place there by the narrator.)_

**Rogan: **Thank you, narrator person!

**Narrator: **Anytime, Rogan!

**Rogan: **Now it's payback time!_aims pistol at the Hanged Man and shoots_

_(Slowly, but surely, The Hanged Man dies from the excessive amount of bullet wounds, thus falling to the courtyard ground. Rogan grabs a prodding stick and pokes the still dying bat creature, while G walks over to one of the windows on the mansion roof.)_

**Hanged Man: **_Weakly_You…you ha-haven't seen the l-last of me!

**G:**_To The Hanged Man; sarcastic_Yeah right, and maybe we might see the Chariot after this, too!

**Rogan: **_Hopefully_…And maybe Sophie might come back alive and marry me once this is all over!

**Hanged Man and G: **……

**Rogan: **Well, I have a right to say that, you know.

**Narrator: **After the two defeated The Hanged Man, Agents Rogan and G finally retrieved the key card needed to open the secured locked doors to Curien's next research facility.

**G: **_Determined_Once we burst through these lab doors, we gotta get prepared for the worst to happen!

**Rogan: **_Courageous_Alright, let's do this!

_(G slides the card in the slot, and the doors unlock. The agents open the door and gasp as they look at what might be an absolute obscurity.)_

**Narrator: **To be continued…In the next chapter!!!!!!


	11. Intermission 5: David the Zombie

**Intermission# 6: David the Zombie's Album**

**News Reporter:** We now interrupt this message to bring you this important message!

**Commercial Dude: **Now coming to music stores near you!!! For many years, this guy has touched (and ripped out) the hearts of many Americans across the nation with his songs. Buy David the Zombie's new album, My Aching (and Bleeding) Heart! This album includes:

If Only I Had A Brain

Can't Just Rot Away

Rigor Mortis

…Plus much, much more! Call within the next five minutes, and you'll receive David the Zombie's bonus album featuring lots of extras and his top-chart hit, Love at First Bite and Love at First Bite Super-Duper Absolutely Positively Outrageous Dance Dance Techno Remix! Call now!

**News Reporter: **Boy, was that ever short. Now back to what you've all been waiting for…The House of the Dead Demented Version!

**End of Intermission**


	12. Chapter 6: The Hermit Type 6803

**Chapter 6: The Hermit (Type 6803)**

_(The lab doors open, and G and Rogan gasp at the so-called shocking sight. The two agents realize that it's not a gigantic lab, but a very small security room with That AMS Guy sitting down on a swivel chair, eating a delicious ham sandwich. He notices them and turns right towards them, his mouth still stuffed with the sandwich.)_

**G: **That AMS Guy is here again.

**That AMS Guy: **Howpf arrph u doiffing?

**Rogan: **_Completely confused_Uh…can you please repeat that?

_(That AMS Guy swallows the contents of his sandwich; however, his mouth is still covered in mustard and mayonnaise.)_

**That AMS Guy: **_Clears his throat_I said, how are you doing?

**G: **_Sarcastic; arms crossed_Fine, just fine._looks at Rogan with mad look on face_Everything is all going to Rogan's "smart" plan.

**That AMS Guy: **_Happily laughing_Man, you know that fight ya had with that spooky-lookin' bat thingy? That was totally cool! I watched the battle right here on these TVs.

**Rogan: **_Thinking look on face_Ohhhh….so that's why you weren't in the previous chapter.

**That AMS Guy: **Ya got that right, partner. But I already know why you're here. You want to get the lab, right?

**G: **_Suspicious, a bit shocked_Yeah, you're right- Hey, wait a second, how'd you know about that?!

**That AMS Guy: **Well, it just so happens that the door right behind me leads to the next place that you guys need to go through.

_(The two AMS agents desperately run over to the door, before they can land a single finger upon the door knob, That AMS Guy halts them with his next line.)_

**That AMS Guy: **_Raises finger_Nuh-uh! The door is locked, so you can't go through to the next level! _Holds up a silver key_However, I got the key that you need.

**G: **Can we have it?

**That AMS Guy: **Heck no! First, you need to beat me before you can get this key for that door over there.

_(In solemn silence, G and his partner Rogan look at each other, considering the fact that That AMS Guy is a complete, incomprehensible fool and that at any given moment, the AMS loser may end up becoming zombie food. The two agents huddle together, thinking of ways to fool the lazy man.)_

**G: **_To Rogan; whispering_I'm not sure why he wants us to play by his own rules! Why can't he just drop dead like he usually does?

**Rogan: **G, that's a horrible idea! Let's go by my plan instead. We'll just find the exit to the mansion, go outside, and –

**G: **_Shocked, Angered_What are you, nuts?! Do you want to get us both killed like the last time we went out that window? That was the dumbest thing you've ever suggested…although we got the keycard. Besides, there are more zombies than ever just waiting to rip both of us to pieces.

**Rogan: **Okay, so what do suppose we do about it? Should we stick around?

**G: **I guess we'll just have to accept That AMS Guy's "little game".

_(Agents Rogan and G turn around to face That AMS Guy, who apparently cares more about his unfinished sandwich more than the welfare of his fellow comrades.)_

**G: **Alright, AMS Guy, we accept your challenge.

**Rogan: **So what do you want us to do?

**That AMS Guy: **You and your pal must defeat me in my favorite game in the whole wide world…._eyes sparkling_Candyland!

**G: **Candyland…?! Candyland…?! Who's the author who wrote this crap?!

**Narrator: **I did! Now bow down, mortals! Mwa ha ha ha!

**Rogan: **Oh my goodness, it's the voice of Shao Kahn! Hallelujah!

**Narrator: **Um…okay, so uh…you got a problem with my story, tough guy? Huh?

**G: **_Grumbling_No.

**Narrator: **Okay, then. Proceed, mortals!

_(G mumbles to himself while Rogan festers through the Candyland box to find his favorite place marker.)_

**Rogan: **Ooh, ooh, lemme have the purple one!_holds up the purple place marker; overexcited_I looooovvvveeee purple!

**G: **_Still grumpy_I'll have the blue one.

**That AMS Guy: **_Very stupidly_Erm...how 'bout the polka-dotted one?

**Rogan: **What? There's no such thing as polka-dotted place marker.

**That AMS Guy: **What 'bout a tie-dyed one?

**G:**_Almost on the verge of explosion_Try to use your head, dimwit!

**That AMS Guy: **Aw, screw this! I'm just gonna use the red one! Remember, if I win, then I get to keep the key to the next lab, and you two will be stuck lookin' outside, tryin' to spot another way to get in.

**G: **But if we win, you'll have to forfeit the key to us, and find a way to get back inside the mansion yourself. Deal?

**That AMS Guy: **Okay, it's a deal!

_(Although hesitantly, G agrees and shakes hands with That AMS Guy, thus sealing the outrageous bet.)_

**Narrator: **Three minutes later…

_(Rogan picks up one of the cards from the deck and reads it over. Both G and That AMS Guy are sweating up a furious storm, worried that any chance could be their last minutes of surviving in the mansion. However, as evident as it appears on Rogan's pleased face, G wipes his brow with a handkerchief, while That AMS Guy cowers for his life.)_

**Rogan: **Yes, yes, yes! I won! I won, I won, I won, I won!!!! Woohoo!

**G: **_Jumps into the air; very happy_Yes! I knew it! I knew we would win!_screaming in That AMS Guy's face_Ha, in your face, idiot! Yahoooo!_realizes his embarrassing moments and fixes his tie_You never saw that, you understand me?

**Rogan: **Hand over the key, That AMS Guy!

**That AMS Guy: **Nuh-uh, you guys were cheatin'! I won't give nothin' to bunch of dirty, lousy cheaters!

**G: **What do you mean we're cheaters? Just hand me the stupid key.

**That AMS Guy: **Nuh-uh!

_(The scene switches to G and Rogan tossing That AMS Guy outside of the mansion. G is very please with himself, while Rogan continues to hold the newly acquired key to the next area. Both men shut the doors and look out the mansion windows as they view their fellow comrade rush to the door in an effort to clamber back inside.)_

**Rogan: **Ha ha, you got thrown out!

**G: **You should of given us that key when you still had the chance!_laughs manically_

**That AMS Guy: **_Pounding on the mansion door; very desperate_Lemme in, lemme in!

_(A group of zombies from out of nowhere appear and grab onto the fellow AMS agent, thanks to the noisy racket he had created. However, Rogan, nor G hear his painful cries and pleas for help as they run back down to locked door, which is located on the opposite side of the mansion.)_

**Rogan: **_Pondering; scratching his head_Did you hear something?

**G: **Nah, it's probably just the wind. Ignore it.

_(The two agents finally reach the door and unlock it with the hopes of getting closer to catching the man behind the awful-smelling zombies. As they unlock it, they gasp in disbelief as they look around…it's another tunnel passageway. Bleh!)_

**G: **What?! Another passageway?! I don't know what's worse…traveling on the roof, or going through one of these boring tunnels.

**Rogan: **_Overly fascinated_Oooh…the whole tunnel has pretty colors painted on it!

_(Suddenly. Dr. Roy Curien appears at the end of the tunnel on something that appears to be an elevator platform. Holding his cane with a malicious grin on his face, the two agents know that this crazy scientist has something up his sleeves…)_

**Dr. Curien: **_Clapping his hands_Congrats, congrats, you two guys are amazingly GOOD! I never thought that either of you would make it this far.

**G: **_Determined and angry_Enough with the chit chat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!

**Dr. Curien: **_In a falsely innocent tone_Eliminating mankind, of course. What did you think I was doing, playing Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop?

**Rogan: **Well, uh…yeah!

**Dr. Curien: **Well, you're wrong! You see, mankind is sinful. Very sinful. That's why every single human must die on the whole face of the planet itself! No matter the cost, I shall live on to rule this cleansed world, and nobody is going to stop me, not even you!

_(Rogan is sleeping from the evil monologue from Dr. Curien, but G kicks him in the shin, thus waking him up.)_

**Dr. Curien: **So, Agent Rogan, how's Sophie doing? Is she "lying around" somewhere?

**Rogan: **_Extremely angry_You…you…you murderer! You killed her! I hate you!_tries to lunge out at Dr. Curien, but G stops him in the nick of time_

**G: **Come to your senses, Rogan! It's probably a trap.

**Dr. Curien: **Smart choice, G._sighs_But I guess that now, I will have to go and be arrested by you two "sinful" men.

**G: **You've go that right. You're under arrest for second hand murder, animal cruelty, and tax evasion. You also have the right to remain-

**Dr. Curien: **Blah, blah, blah! Look who's talking! My fledglings are hungry! Especially my dear old pet spider. Do you really have something against them?

**Rogan: **Do you have something against us?

**Dr. Curien: **Skip this nonsense, welcome to my third greatest creation, the Hermit! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I hope you find my pet spider quite "enjoyable"! TTFN! Ta ta for now!

_(As Dr. Curien sinks down to the ground on his elevator platform, the agents begin to loosen themselves up for another battle. Suspiciously, the room seems to be quiet…all too quiet.)_

**G: **Dang! He got away, what does he mean when he said that he was going to "rule over the cleansed world"?

**Rogan: **I really don't care, let's just keep going.

_(Suddenly, a horrible, insect-like screech echoes amongst the tubular passageways, making the AMS agents ponder its origin and location. As they load their pistols, a gigantic, green and red spider crawls out of Dr. Curien's elevator tunnel located on the ground. The Hermit continues to click its fangs together and hiss at the G and Rogan, who are tiny in comparison.)_

**G: **There's only one thing to do now._terrified_Run and panic!

_(G and Rogan run around the Hermit, jump down into the tunnel, and run as if the end of the world was coming today. Unfortunately, the enormous arachnid continues its chase for its prey as it jumps down the tunnel as well and follows them, spitting gooey web balls in the process. G turns around and starts to fire at the creature, but the bullets are only deflected by its extra-hard exoskeleton.)_

**Rogan: **It's not working! Aim for the head!

**G: **_Faces Rogan_ How do you know?!

**Rogan: **_Holds up a copy of the House of the Dead game box_I got this off of Ebay for four dollars, so I was able to figure out what was going to happen next!

_(Hesitantly aiming his gun at the Hermit's head, G fires his rounds into the persistent mutant spider. A few bullets miss, but several of them manage to hit the Hermit in the eye. It comes to screeching halt because of its wound, and so do the two agents. Gasping for air, the agents look at the now-injured spider that seems to be quite helpless at the time being.)_

_**Rogan:**_ Phew…wow, I never thought that I would have to go through this.

**G: **Neither did I. You know, that still doesn't change the fact that this thing is still right behind us.

_(The Hermit makes a surprising, unwarned recover, and begins to scramble towards the two agents once more. This time, however, both of the agents cooperate when it comes to shooting the Hermit's weak point: its head.)_

**G: **Like you said before…just continue to shoot at the head!

_(They continue to fire at the mutated monster until Dr. Curien's experiment finally gives way to defeat. After collapsing, G and Rogan step over the spider's dead body in triumph.)_

**Rogan: **Eww, yuck! This is sooo disgusting!

**G: **Yeah, and I've just about had enough of this! And for once, I actually agree with you, for this filthy mess is pretty nasty. Hope we don't have to clean this all up afterwards._runs down towards the end of the passage way_

**Rogan: **Wait for me, partner!_runs after G_

_(After a few minutes of walking and blasting rotted brains, the two AMS agents finally meet up with the conclusion to one of their short-term goals: Find Dr. Curien's hidden laboratory. The two look around in amazement and shock as they observe hundreds and hundreds of pipes and tubing leading into the hundreds and hundreds of stasis chambers "decorating" the area. Most of the stasis chambers contain awful, mutant creatures and zombies not found in normal human nature, and some even look quite similar to the ones attacking our two greatest heroes. Rogan, being the curious man his is, taps one of the glass stasis chambers, hoping to see some sort of reaction. Disturbed by the odd tapping noises, the inhuman experiment awakens in its glass prison and pounds on the glass which scares the socks out of him. G pulls him back though, and begins to scold him about the foolish maneuver.)_

**G: **What did I say about touching things that don't belong to you?

**Rogan: **_Scratching his head_Nothing really.

**G: **_Unhappily_Just shut up, stop touching everything, and follow me!

**Rogan: **_Very surprised; slightly angry_What? Who ever said that you were the leader of this group? I'm the really hero in this story, so I can do whatever I want, when I want!

**G: **Whatever, Rogan. It's not as if you're going to make it out of Curien's stupid mansion! I do the calculations and the math, yet you do nothing but fool around!

**Rogan: **Hmph! I'm going to solve this investigation before you can even say "zombification!"

**G: **_Dead serious_Zombification.

**Rogan: **_Becomes frustrated and stomps his foot_Oooh, not that fast!

**G: **Whatever._walks away_

**Rogan: **Fine, be that way!_Walks down another hallway opposite of G's"_

_(The scene switches to a video camera watching the two agents go down their own separate paths. Dr. Curien happily watches the recorded scene on one of his security televisions in a room similar to the other security room on the upper floor.)_

**Dr. Curien: **_Laughing manically with evil theme music playing in the background_So…these two agents were able to make it to my very elaborate, but secret laboratory. But unfortunately, the two have decided to get into a heart-breaking argument and split up, eh? Well, let's see how long they will last…**WHEN THEY'RE ALONE!!!!**_laughs crazily_

_(The next scene switches to G, who is busy investigating and taking notes on certain suspicious items around the lab. Still muttering under his breath dealing with the previous fight, G still continues to curse Rogan and his stupidity.)_

**G: **_Under his breath_I hate this world. I hate that stupid Rogan. I hate this stupid mansion and that stupid Dr. Curien! Can't I just relax for one measly minute?!_stomps off_

_(All of a sudden, a random zombie breaks out of a glass stasis chamber and starts to aimlessly fumble around with its arms outstretched. G, frustrated by the evils of stress, and he begins to strangle the poor thing back and forth with no mercy whatsoever.)_

**G: **This is the last straw, Rogan, the last straw! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

_(The zombie's head falls off during the process and G lets go of the gruesome corpse, letting it slump down to the floor. Still looking for a new pathway, G walks off in search of more evidence and clues to collect so he can finally realize the true root of the incident. Meanwhile, Rogan is still walking down the other hallway he took, astounded by the fact that he really isn't finding anything important. Exiting the hallway, he enters a secret room that contains a giant computer screen. From observing the screen, the AMS agent notices that it seems that the computer has just been recently accessed. Messing with it, he finds clues, such as Dr. Curien's Ultra-Super plans of taking over the entire world with his creatures and his greatest creation yet, the Magician! Unfortunately, Rogan is way too stupid to notice such information.)_

**Rogan: **_Observing the computer_Oh wow, there's a lot of cool junk around here that I can toy with! But for some reason, I can't seem to find any dang clues!

**Super Computer: **Accessing database file #100298. Please standby.

**Rogan:**_ Impressed_Oh, it can speak! I wish I had a computer like that. I wonder if I can play solitaire with this thing…

**Super Computer: **File #100298 is loading…loading is complete. Codename: Magician Type 0. Mission: Destroy all mankind and civilizations that currently exist.

**Rogan: **_Even more impressed_Wow, those are big words for such a computer! Once I'm out of this mansion, I'm gonna buy me one of these!

**Super Computer: **Map to Magician lab file open. Loading complete.

**Rogan: **A map? To the super duper top secret lab of Dr. Curien? No way! I better copy this down!

_(Rogan grabs a piece of paper and a pen from nearby and he copies the map down with no ease. After he finishes his task, Rogan notices a big, red button on the super computer's keyboard.)_

**Rogan: **Hmm, this is interesting._reads the text below the button_Do not push. Huh, it doesn't sound too bad. I wonder what happens if I push it…?_pushes the button_

_(The lights in the laboratory flicker on and off as Rogan pushes the button. The flickering also affects the other rooms of the laboratory, including the area where G is currently traveling through.)_

**G: **Dang it Rogan, what did you do now?!

_(The flickering ceases to continue, yet nothing spectacular happens. Rogan looks around and blinks for a few seconds, then he resumes his previous mission.)_

**Rogan: **That's odd, I expected something cooler than that. Oh well, I think the lab door to the next room might be close by._heads straight to the next door_

_(As Rogan exits, the super computer begins to do a system/security override with everything in the lab, including the stasis chambers that held the experiments. G, who is unaware of what has occurred, starts to lose his cool once the sirens start going off and the glass stasis chambers start cracking.)_

**G: **Oh God, this truly can't be happening to me!

_(A whole horde of zombies, large mutant leeches, parasites, etc. start busting through the glass chambers, growling and hissing like a pack of wild animals. This is most unfortunate for G, because of the fact that he isn't backed up by his partner, Rogan.)_

**G:** Oh no…_readies pistol_Well, there is only one way to get out of this. It's either prey, or be preyed upon…!_starts shooting rapidly_

_(A whole row of rotting heads get blown off by the pistol's bullets, but unfortunately, even more inhumane experiments break loose of their chambers and pursue the lone AMS agent. G, who obviously notices that the odds are against him, runs down to the nearest exit that is closest to him, which is locked due to another numerical keypad. He continues to push in random codes in an anxious mood, but he finally unlocks the door and slips inside. G wipes his sweaty brow and sinks to the floor with relief, still happy to be alive.)_

**G: **Whew, that was one_panting_big mob of zombies_looks up_

_(G looks up only to see that a bunch of DBR scientists are sitting down at a bunch of tables eating pancakes and tater tots. They glare at him, and he glares right back at them with a suspicious look upon his face. Straightening himself out, the AMS agent takes out his badge, and displays it with a totally serious face.)_

**G: **Hello, my name is G, and I am an agent from the AMS, which is the American Misbehavior Society. I am here to investigate the disappearances of some of your fellow colleagues. Does anybody here know a single thing about these strange disappearances?

**DBR Scientist #1: **_Slowly but hesitantly raises his hand_I-I do…

**G: **Really? Then, keep it rolling here.

**DBR Scientist #1: **D-Dr. Curien m-made those c-cr-creatures t-to keep everyone in.

**DVR Scientist #2: **He made them so that he could destroy multiple civilizations because he said that humans were inferior, insignificant, and worst of all…naughty.

**G: **_Nods head_Right…so how exactly is he going to perform this task, especially when you're involving approximately 6.3 billion people here? It's nearly impossible to wipe out mankind that fast, unless you shoot hundreds of atomic bombs in random places. Is that all?

**DBR Scientist #5: **Trust me; Dr. Curien has ways of doing these kinds of jobs.

**DBR Scientist #3: **He **ALWAYS **does.

**DBR Scientist #2: **Besides, the only reason why he began to do all of those experiments was because of his only son, Daniel.

**G: **_Shocked_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up…so you mean to say that this psycho has a son?!?!

**DBR Scientist #4: **Yes. Daniel Curien is the reason for these unfortunate events. Daniel became bedridden not too long ago, but Dr. Curien believed that through the works of biochemistry and genetics, he would be able to cure his son.

**DBR Scientist #1: **T-the experiments m-made h-him so f-fr-frustrated, that h-he literally m-made hims-self go c-cr-crazy!

**DBR Scientist #3: **Dr. Curien plans to release a strong, ultra-humanoid dubbed as the Magician, which is said to contain abilities that can make the strongest army look like prancing children in a daisy flower field!

**DBR Scientist #5: **He forced us to make those hideous monstrosities, but to his own enjoyment, the doctor released every single experiment upon us, so that none of us could escape and notify the law enforcements.

**DBR Scientist #3: **…And for your awaited answer, Mr. G, the creatures probably got to the less fortunate first, and therefore, are declared missing.

**G: **So why the hecks are you guys eating breakfast at a time like this? You guys don't even have a single scratch on you!

**DBR Scientist #1: **Th-that's because Dr. Curien still n-needed us f-for the final pr-preparations.

**G: **Will you stop stuttering?! It's getting on my friggin' nerves.

**DBR Scientist #1: **Sorry.

**G: **Well, you know what? I'm gonna have to bust you guys all out of here, whether your boss likes it or not.

_(All of a sudden, the DBR scientists all freeze as they listen in on the heavy footsteps heading towards the room where G and the scientists are currently residing in.)_

**DBR Scientist #2: **Oh no, someone's coming!_to G_Hide!

**DBR Scientist #4: **_Peeking through the door crack_Oh my gosh, it's Dr, Curien! Everyone, to your positions!

_(The desperate scientists and researchers scurry around with panic and fear in their eyes. DBR scientist #5 stuffs G into a tight, but empty locker, hoping that the nefarious Dr. Curien won't find any trace of the intruders here. Suddenly, without warning, Dr. Curien bursts through the door, his hands gripping on his favorite cane. As the scientists continue to stand nervously and quietly, G silently watches the scenario through the small locker air slits.)_

**Narrator: **Will G ever get out of the small locker? Will Rogan ever discover the secret weapon that Dr. Curien has been hiding all along? Will I finally get a real voice-over job? Heh, maybe not. But in the meantime, stick around for these intermissions!


	13. Intermission 6: The Mansion

Intermission# 6:

**Intermission# 6: Dude, Is This the Right Mansion?**

_(Rogan and G drive up to a road leading up to a mansion's front door. Both of the agents step out of the car, eager to rid the mansion, and the world, of the current zombie infestation. G looks around in confusion as Rogan continues to do his "Time Crisis" pose.)_

**G:** Why in the world are you posing?! Put that gun away! We don't want to look suspicious!

**Rogan:** I know, but I can't help it!_to G privately_I sometimes like to pretend to be James Bond when I'm an ultra-cool mission! Wanna pretend to be my sidekick?

**G: **Shut up, and listen to me! I don't think we're at the right location. You probably took the wrong map when we left.

**Rogan: **Nonsense! If I wasn't right, then we would've ended up at an area that didn't have a mansion, so ha! Besides, who could blame us if we did end up at the wrong spot?_elbows G_ Huh, huh?

**G: **Yes, I suppose you're right. But I still have a horrible feeling about this though…

_(Just above the two AMS agents, two Umbrella Corp. helicopters circle around the a mansion alright, but it just so turns out that it's the Spencer Mansion from Resident Evil, not the Curien Mansion from The House of the Dead! Oh no!)_


End file.
